


Последний шанс

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: На закате жизни Тор наконец-то решается рассказать брату о своих чувствах.





	Последний шанс

Зеленые глаза... Такие яркие, хитрые, озорные. Я узнал бы их из тысячи, брат.  
Целую прикрытые веки. Ты трепещешь в моих объятиях, нетерпеливо кусая губы. Сжимаешь пальцы, переплетенные с моими, когда я спускаюсь по подбородку к изогнутой шее. Вздрагиваешь от поцелуя в ямочку между ключицами и извиваешься, чувствуя, как я прижимаюсь все крепче. Твое тело такое худое и хрупкое... Ты всегда напоминал мне девушку. Хотя почти все мои девушки были значительно сильнее тебя... А ты... До сих пор такой слабый, такой уязвимый... Чтобы выжить в мире воинов, тебе приходилось хитрить и изворачиваться...  
Я никогда не принимал тебя всерьез. Пока нам не пришлось сразиться друг с другом. «Брат! Опомнись!» - кричал я тогда, а ты продолжал лгать и хитрить...  
Все уже давно осталось в прошлом. И сейчас ты стонешь подо мной, принимая самозабвенные, заботливые ласки. Мы вместе, брат... Вместе здесь и сейчас...  
Ты раздвигаешь ноги, приглашая войти, и я вхожу - медленно и осторожно, стараясь не причинить тебе боли. Закусываешь губу, силясь привыкнуть к моему вторжению. Запечатлеваю поцелуй на твоей ладони, судорожно сжатой у рта. Расслабляешься и позволяешь мне начать двигаться. Медленно, бережно, ласково... Я больше не причиню тебе боли, брат. И ты мне больше никогда не причинишь.  
Стонешь, подаваясь навстречу. Твои поцелуи... Никогда не забуду их вкус. Вкус горечи, отчаяния и надежды. Вкус губ, которых я никогда не решался отведать. Сколько бы я ни мечтал об этом, я не мог набраться смелости и сказать тебе о своих чувствах. Или я просто боялся, что после всего случившегося ты ненавидишь меня?..  
Но сейчас... Я не вижу ненависти в твоих глазах. В них ярко блещет жажда жить. Жажда сполна окунуться в то тепло, которого тебе всю жизнь так недоставало... Тебе больше не нужно сдерживаться, не нужно притворяться... Ты стонешь и извиваешься подо мной, содрогаясь в наслаждении.  
Иллюзия развеивается, и я вижу перед собой седого старика. Морщинистого, болезненного и растерявшего всю былую красоту. На пике удовольствия ты потерял контроль над магией... Дал мне увидеть себя настоящего... Такого, каким ты стал...  
Невесело усмехаешься, отворачиваясь, но я не даю отстраниться. Пусть и такое ужасное, это все еще твое тело... И твои озорно поблескивающие зеленые глаза... Целую твои тонкие губы. Вздрагиваешь и отвечаешь, подаваясь навстречу. Годы тронули меня куда меньше... Но ведь ты провел свою жизнь в темнице. В темнице, из которой вышел лишь недавно.  
Я решился прийти к тебе лишь на закате своей жизни, брат. Прости, что был таким трусом. Мне хотелось увидеть тебя перед смертью. Когда уже нечего было терять.  
Ты встретил меня насмешливой ухмылкой, за которой так старательно прятал боль. Сумасшедшую боль, что терзала тебя все эти годы. Тысячелетия заключения. В то время, как я был на свободе и жил полной жизнью...  
Только увидев тебя снова, я понял, каким же был дураком все это время. Мне уже не под силу было изменить прошлое. Но я так хотел провести с тобой остаток своих дней... И так боялся, что ты лишь рассмеешься в ответ на эти слова...  
Но ты согласился. Твоя жизнь была разрушена мной. И я ничего не мог уже исправить... И все равно ты согласился.  
Я был царем Асгарда, коим и был рожден. А ты был моим узником. У тебя была несчастная юность и ужасная зрелость. Но ты согласился принять от меня в дар счастливую старость...  
Ты был так рад, когда снова увидел небо, которое больше никогда не рассчитывал увидеть в этой жизни. Я видел, каким восторгом и ликованием светились твои глаза... Ты словно ожил. Тебя не раз хоронили и, похоже, тебя давно похоронил ты сам.  
Ты просил меня любить тебя так, чтобы хватило за все те тысячелетия заключения. Тысячелетия боли и отчаяния, на которые я тебя обрек. Со мной, на закате жизни, ты впервые познал любовь и близость...  
Я столько раз просил прощения... А ты говорил, что уже ничего не исправишь. Ты правда был мне благодарен за то, что я вспомнил о тебе... От твоей ненависти и обиды не осталось следа. И от этого я только больше чувствовал себя виноватым...  
Я потерял столько времени... Но все же решился. Мы все же провели вместе счастливую, полную любви и радости старость. И вместе встретили смерть...


End file.
